Brothers through and through
by MadClairvoyant
Summary: Sometimes, the brighter one was the one that disappointed. The lyrics is from the song, When She Loved Me.


_When somebody loved me_

_Everything was beautiful_

He thinks that being a child had been so much easier. Sirius' arms wrapped around him, smiling at him, and the world was sparkling. The colours were bright and brilliant, pulsating with life. And he smiled too.

_Every hour we spent together_

_Lives within my heart_

Years of childhood mischief ran through his mind. He remembers dashing around old stuffy Grimmauld Place, grinning happily, as though all that mattered in the world was the prank or one another. And perhaps at that time, it was.

_And when she was sad _

_I was there to dry her tears_

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Little Regulus' eyes were wide open, staring in bewilderment as his brave older brother cried miserably in the bathroom, tears washing the blood away from his face. In his childish, lisping voice, he murmured softly, reaching out to use his unsteady hand to wipe away the tears; "Don't cry. I'll be here for you!"

_And when she was happy _

_So was I _

_When she loved me_

"I got into the Quidditch team!" Sirius laughed happily, dancing in circles. Regulus wasn't even sure of the rules of quidditch, but since it made his brother so happy, it must be good. He laughed too.

_Through the summer and the fall_

_We had each other that was all_

They were in that sticky time of the year, when the air was hot, but the wetness of fall was approaching. It was the worst weather ever, especially when they were chased out of the house since their parents were not very fond of having two rowdy children disturbing their dinner plans. But as Sirius picked up his lithe body and spun them in circles, he was happier than ever. It did not matter that there was no one else with them, no toys, no magic, horrible weather and all. They had each other, and it was enough.

_Just she and I together _

_Like it was meant to be_

They would be sorted into different houses. The moment he saw Sirius walk confidently onto the train, dragging him in tow before their fellow cousins could accost them, he knew for sure. Sirius was molded for Gryffindor, where he rightfully belonged, shining as bright as his star, whereas Regulus was only his annoying shadow, thrown in Slytherin like every other member of their family. But before he could be sorted, before a stupid frayed hat would tear apart years of friendship, Regulus was with his brilliant older brother, like it was meant to be.

_And when she was lonely_

_I was there to comfort her_

"I miss them." His brother moaned again. This was the fifth time in the summer, and it was only the first week. But when Regulus hugged him tightly, and tried to drag him to the kitchen, Sirius smiled and told him, "You are the best brother ever!"

_And I knew that _

_She loved me_

"I love you." Regulus whispered osftly. Sirius merely looked at him, light grey eyes shined with unshed moisture, something like tears. The words were not needed; it was unspoken and a fact.

_So the years went by_

_I stayed the same_

If there that one thing that Regulus hated, it as change. And so, despite the intervening years of leaving for Hogwarts and waiting for his turn, he was much like the childhood boy that Sirius and him had been. They looked so similar, and acted so much alike that they could have been mistaken for twins. Regulus did not change.

_But she began to drift away_

_I was left alone_

Sirius had. The second or third summer back, things were completely different. Regulus still remembered even the first Christmas back, he had been still the same, perfect pureblood, liking his new house, but not finding anything wrong with the family. Yet, as Regulus entered his first year, Sirius his third, things had changed drastically. The moment the hat yelled "Slytheriin!", he saw how his brother's face turned in disgust, and then he ignored Regulus like he had never known him. Years and years, and things fell into a pattern. He almost wished that Sirius would yell and shot and curse and hex him, just to acknowledge him, but Sirius seemed to have forgotten that he had a brother called Regulus.

_Still I waited for the day_

_When she'd say_

_I will always love you_

He never gave up hope. Even after meeting each blank look with a hopeful heart, again and again, he always stared at Sirius, waiting, wishing, wanting the day Sirius remembered that he loved his little brother Regulus.

_Lonely and forgotten_

_Never thought she'd look my way_

So he was a toy, wasn't he? It stung badly that after he was sorted into a different house, his beloved, adored brother had turned his back on him, one word erasing years of friendship and love. He didn't think that Sirius remembered that he had a little boy he threw away when he saw met the smarter, richer, more charming Marauders.

_And she smiled at me_

_And held me_

_Just like she used to do_

"Sirius? Where are you going?" His brother turned around, smiling sadly, and dropped his heavy rucksack before turning to the slight figure at the door. Regulus had always been smaller than the bigger, greater Sirius, but it was moments like this, when he felt that he was so dwarfed by him, but he was happy. For once, Sirius was not ignoring him, or scoffing disdainfully at him. His brother's longer, stronger arms wrapped tightly around him, holding him, like they were children again, and they were not going to choose different sides in the war.

_Like she loved me_

_When she loved me_

He was sure that his brother loved him. He had to. All those years of running around in the garden, sneaking around in the attic, laughing loudly and happily. They had to love each other. At least, Sirius would have had loved him once. Even as he took the mark, crying out in the pain, he knew that this was one of his rare acts of impulsiveness. He had been dead angry that Sirius abandoned him, and that this brother was as good as dead to him when he left the house. Leaving was just like dying. But deep down, it was because it hurt, when Sirius stopped loving him. Yet, as he struggled to hold on to consciousness, what he remembered was Sirius bright smile and laugher, smiling and hugging him when they were children, like they loved each other.

_When somebody loved me_

_Everything was beautiful_

_Every hour spent together_

_Lives within my heart_

_When she loved me_

Perhaps he had destroyed the locket because he was angry at Kreacher's treatment. Perhaps he had destroyed the locket because he wanted out, and since he would die, he might as well drag the Dark Lord down with him. Or perhaps, it was because in his last moments, when he ceased to remember anything, even his name, he remembered an unexplainable flood of warmth, of love, and a brother, a name; Sirius.


End file.
